My Path, Destiny and Life
by lightening816
Summary: Perils of Penelope Pitstop. Sylvester Sneekly started out as a friendly boy, but after an old dastardly friend makes a foolish mistake, he slowly begins his tragic transformation into the Hooded Claw. I had to redo this whole story so that it'd make sense
1. New Year's

**My Path, Destiny, and Life**

**By: Lightening816**

**Rated: PG-13**

**Genres: Suspense/Tragedy**

**Chapter 1: **Childhood

Sylvester Sneekly was born on May 23rd, 1880. He was born to Joseph and Natalia Sneekly. He was raised in good home and he did what he was told. But when an incident happens when he's a teenager, his begins to turn into the villian who would live to be Penelope's nemesis.

**October 6, 1898 **

Eighteen year old Sylvester was sitting on top of a hill watching the sunset on a cool October evening when his mother called him.  
"Sylvester! Sylvester! Where are you?" she called. Sylvester turned. There stood his mother. She was a forty years old, orange hair and tan skin. She wore a purple dress and white apron, with brown shoes. Her hair was long and tied in a French braid.

Sylvester was, as said before, eighteen years old. He had brown pants, a forest green long sleeved shirt, maroon striped socks and brown shoes. He saw his mother and ran to her.

"Here I am, Mother," he said.

"Come in for dinner, Sylvester," said Natalia, his mother, with a smile. Sylvester rushed behind her. They came to their small house to find Joseph Sneekly, Sylvester's father. He was forty-one years old, and he was wearing a green suit and had brown hair and a brown mustache, a small mustache to be exact. He looked away from a newspaper he was reading and saw his son and wife.  
"Ah, so there you are. Where have you been, son? Thinking about your trip back to Evil Tech. I still think that it's amazing how you were able to leave for the holidays," he said.  
"I've just been watching the sunset. It surely is wonderful, isn't it? It was the best way I knew how to reflect on the news," replied Sylvester.  
"Oh you mean the news of your friend, Paul Pitstop, getting married to that young lady, Pamela? Yes, that's very good news and it's good to sit there and think about things like that. in fact that was the same hill where I met your mother and it was that same beautiful sunset," returned Joseph. Natalia exited the room and returned with two other teenagers in her, identical triplets, two boys and a girl. The boys were Myron and Thomas and the girl was Nadine. While Nadine had brown hair, Myron and Thomas had black hair. It was Sylvester's job to watch them when Joseph and Natalia were out. Natalia showed them to chairs at the table. Myron sat in one, Thomas sat in another, and Natalie sat on the other. They all sat down and as everyone ate, something was bothering Sylvester.  
"Is something wrong?" asked Natalia. Sylvester looked at his mother and sighed.  
"I've been having strange dreams lately," he replied. Joseph looked at his son.  
"What kind of dreams?" he asked. Sylvester glanced at him.  
"Nightmares...nightmares about a man in green and purple. There would be a blonde woman strapped or tied to something and the man in green and purple would tell her what was going on, and it would turn out to be a peril that the woman was going to get killed in. With the man stood two other men. They must've been twins brothers because they looked identical. The man called them "Bully Brothers". I have no idea why," explained Sylvester. Joseph and Leanne stared at him.  
"I know it sounds strange, but I've been having these dreams for the past week, and I don't know what to do," said Sylvester as he sighed.  
"I'm sure it'll go away soon," replied Joseph.  
"For everyone's sake, I hope you're right," replied Sylvester sofly

**December 31st, 1899, 11:56 P.M**

More than a year had gone by since the dream talk, and ninteen year old Sylvester and his brothers Myron and Thomas, sixteen years old, were about to witness the new year. In doing so, the boys were about to pull a prank on little Natalie, who was also four years old. Sylvester was going through a prank and joke phase during this time. Little did he realize that he'd be doing this his whole life...  
"Big brother, what exactly are we doing again?" asked Myron.  
"Again? Fine, but this is the last time! We swipe Natalie's doll and hide it in some high place, and then we set down the treasure map, that Natalie's gonna find, and when she tracks down the doll, she won't be able to because it would too high. The joke would all be on her!! WHAT A WAY TO START THE NEW CENTURY!!" replied Sylvester and laugh fiendishly. When he did, he covered his mouth.  
"Goodness! Where'd_ that _come from?" he asked himself.  
"I don't know," replied Thomas. "But this prank sounds like a peril! I don't think I've ever seen a peril like this before. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen one of your perils at all!"

"Never mind! Just hurry with the doll," replied Sylvester. Myron quietly stepped up to Natalie and swiped the doll, and quickly stepped back to Sylvester and Thomas. They ran away, jumped into their house, went to Thomas's room and placed on a high shelf. Sylvester took out a treasure map, ran back outside and placed it next to Natalie. She picked it up, and looked at it. She followed the arrows. Sylvester, Myron, and Thomas watched from Sylvester's room and laughed and giggled. Sylvester laughed until he saw what time it was. He gasped.  
"Brothers! Brothers!! It's 11:59 and 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" he cried. Thomas and Myron smiled.  
"Happy New Year, brother," they said together, which they thought was kind of odd. But that didn't matter now. It was new century! This was going to be the century when television would become known, computers would be placed in stores, and wars such as World War 1 and 2, Vietnam War, and Cold War would take place.

**January 1, 1900, 11:30 A.M**

Sylvester, Thomas, and Myron came to the kitchen after falling asleep after celebrating the New Year. They fell asleep at 1:00 A.M and slept until 11:00 A.M.

They knew at the back of their that a new century had begun.

What they did not know was this new century was just the beginning. In fact eveything that would lead to the Hooded Claw had happened all throughout the 19th century; his high school years started it all. And now that it was the 20th century, the beginning of the end had come for Sylvester's innocence


	2. Before the 20th Century

Chapter 2: Before the 20th Century

Sylvester's start towards evil began in his younger years. sylvester grew more every day. As he grew, he learned more about things he needed, wanted, and what he should stay away from. Sylvester finished elementary school in 1890, then came to Junior High, and, in 1896, now he was a junior (11th grader) in High School. He loved that he and graduation as a senior (12th grader) were not too far away from each other. He'd had a few girlfriends in the past, but none of them lasted. He'd always had respect for them by the way.

But respect was not the only thing that did not go away. Ever since he told his father and mother about his nightmare of the green and purple man, the blonde lady, and the two "Bully Brothers" when he was seven, it had never gone away. He would have it four or five times a week. He did not tell his mother and father anything about it after the night when he told them about the dream. He would talk about it with his brothers, but no one else, not even his sister, Nadine.

Of course that did not stop him from changing as he grew older. As he grew older ad met new people, he started to become interested in things that his more rebellious friends wanted to him to do. Peer pressure became one of his worst enemies. Some friends, and even past girlfriends influenced him, but thankfully, Sylvester knew when something was not right, so he almost always backed away from unwise habits and *things*. Eventually, his friends gave up on trying to influence him…most of them anyway.

Myron and Thomas, his brothers, grew as well. They would fight with each other, but it would pass. Sure they had their differences, but that did not mean that they did not care about each other. When they started school at five years old in 1900, they started out as the class clowns and they constantly got into trouble for it. However, over the first two years of their school years, their trouble began to scare the other children, which made them think they could use their prankster talents to their advantage and tease other kids with them, which made them seem like bullies…in a way. They continued their pranks, but eventually stopped as they got older and became more and more of the bullying type, but as they began to stopped, they began to become not as emotional, but began to become serious in their schoolwork and other parts of their life. Even now in 8th grade, they still maintained these new sides of their personalities. This helped gain friends who loved them for who they were, thankfully.

As for Nadine, when she started school with her brothers, she tried her absolute hardest to make friends and not be a victim of his brothers' pranks. When the boys began to change, she encouraged it and made no argument. Right now, as an 8th grader, she continued living the life she knew and enjoyed it. All was well.

One day, 16 year old Sylvester Sneekly came into his High School, expecting a normal day. Nothing big was supposed to happen today. All of the faculty and him as a student wanted it that way on that day.

As he came closer to his first class, he suddenly, he began to hear footsteps coming closer and closer. He turned to find a 17 year old boy with big blonde hair coming his way. His skin was pale, but not sickly pale. He wore a red jacket and black slacks. Sylvester knew exactly who he was. That was his very good friend since 4th grade.

**FLASHBACK:**

The two met each other one day while they were in Art Class. It was Clay Day and all of the students had a piece of clay that they could use to mold. The blonde boy was only 10 at the time and Sylvester was 9. They were sitting together and as the two molded their clay, the blonde boy started to notice the Sneekly boy's creation. He looked at his molding and then looked at Sylvester.

"Excuse me, what's that?" asked the blonde boy. Sylvester looked at him.

"It's a special little course of action," he replied as he showed him the molding that looked like a tiny ball of clay, Ferris wheel, wooden planks tied to strings, and a plate. Johnny examined it, but did not understand.

"I don't quite understand," he said. Sylvester showed him how it worked.

"Here, see this little ball of clay? When I put it on this little ball of clay on this wheel, the wheel will turn and put this little ball on these two little planks, which will send to this clay ball to this clay made platter. I haven't finished it yet; I still need to add some major details. I hope I receive a very high grade when I'm done," he explained.

"Amazing…what's your name, anyway?" asked the blonde boy.

"Sylvester Sneekly…what about you? What's your name?" asked Sylvester.

"Paul Pitstop."

And that was that.

**END FLASHBACK**

Seven long years had gone by quickly, but Sylvester and Paul remained close friends. They did almost everything together and, like Thomas and Myron, whenever they fought, they would apologize, make up, and forgot about it! It was always a pleasure to see these boys cling to each other as if they were brothers.

Anyway, 16 year old Sylvester had seen 17 year old Paul come towards him. Johnny waved at him and began to talk quickly, since there was so much to tell.

"Hello, Syl! I've gotta tell you somethin' real important!" he said in a southern accent.

"Well, what's going on, Paul?" asked Sylvester. Paul grabbed Sylvester's shoulders and grew excited.

"Ya know that great girl, Pamela?" he asked as he began to grow louder and louder in his tone, not caring about others thought when they saw him behave in that matter. Sylvester broke away from his touch and tried to calm him down.

"Do you mean the new student? What about Pamela?" he asked.

Paul took a deep breath and just spoke.

"I have finally arranged a date with her. I'm going to take her on one of the greatest dates in the history of dates! It'll be great!" Paul said as he began to get excited again.

"Are you serious? Almost everyone's been trying to get her attention, yet she chose you?" asked Sylvester.

"That's right!!" replied Paul. "Even that naughty friend of yours!"

The comment he had made reminded him of what else he wanted to talk to Sylvester about. He knew Sylvester would not agree, but he had to talk to his friend about something else important.

"Speaking of which, why do you keep spending time with him? He's been trying to get you down the road of trouble ever since you first met him in seventh grade! I know you think remaining his friend will help him see the error in his ways, but…well…"

Before Johnny could continue, he noticed Sylvester becoming angry with what his good friend was telling him about his trouble making friend, the one that never gave up in trying to persuade Sylvester to make bad decisions.

"Paul, we've been over this a million times! He needs me! He's a really bad kid, and I'm trying to help him! Maybe if I continue being his friend, he'll eventually turn his life around! Maybe not today maybe not tomorrow, but very soon!" he protested.

Paul was becoming upset himself.

"Open your eyes, Sylvester!! That kid is a bad influence on you!! He's always been a bad kid! Remember when he made that Preston Perfect kid cry? That was in our ninth grade year if you remember! What about when he cheated at the science fair by sabotaging Pat Pending's electron experiment? Remember that? I'm not saying you're not doing a good thing. I'm just saying that he's not a good guy and you should think twice about remaining his friend. Get it, Syl? Are you even listening to me?" explained Paul.

By the time Paul had begun talking about Pat Pending; Johnny's attention was taken away by another teenaged boy who was walking towards them. The teenager had short black hair, wore a small purple coat, black pants, and black shoes.

His skin was a little tan, and his face was developing a black mustache. As he strutted down the hallways, he took notice of Sylvester and smiled. Paul eventually turned around and saw the boy he was complaining about. As the bad boy came towards them, Johnny glared.

"Well, speak of the Devil," he muttered. As the mustached teenager came forward down the school halls, he took notice of Paul and glared. As he came closer, he began to come to a stop. He stopped in front of Paul and glared.

"Outta the way, rich boy!" said the boy.

"Calm yourself, Dastardly! You'd better be careful, or you'll get in trouble for yelling again!" warned Paul.

"You don't scare me, Pitstop! Now back off!" replied 16 year old Dick Dastardly.

Johnny turned back to Sylvester, nodded, and whispered a message in his ear.

"Remember what I said," whispered Paul. Sylvester nodded and he and Dick watched as Paul walked away to his first class.

"What a snob!" started Dick. Sylvester made no comment. Dick turned his attention to Sylvester.

"Hey Sylvester, waddya say we ditch school? We already know too much already. We might as well congratulate ourselves with some fun!" Dick tempted.

Sylvester looked emotionless as he thought to himself _"Ditching school again? I didn't want to do it last time! What makes him think I'd want to this time or the next time? Gosh…I guess there's a reason why everyone calls him 'Dick'. That's not his real name. Everyone knows his real name is Richard __Milhous__ Dastardly, but since he's such a bad kid, everyone just calls him Dick, since it fits his personality I guess…" _

"Hey Sylvester? Hello! Anyone there??" asked Dick harshly as he tried to get Sylvester to speak or at least gain his attention. Suddenly, Sylvester gave his attention back to Dick.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking," he said.

"Well don't think, just listen! I've got something to tell you! Remember when you told me about your need to get you into college?" replied Dick.

Sylvester gulped. He knew without being told that Dick had just done something wrong again.

"Yes…what about it?" returned Sylvester in a worried tone.

"I got myself a phony ID card, sent in a phony recommendation letter, and got you into the famous university, Evil Tech!!" replied Dick.

Sylvester was speechless. He never should have told Dick Dastardly about not knowing what college to go to.

"YOU DID WHAT??!!" he yelled, forgetting he was at school and that he should not yell.

"I got you into one of the best universities in the world!" replied Dick.

"But Dick, I…how…I…DICK!! !!!!"

"What's with your complaining? I thought you'd be happy! I helped you get into college! I sent in your test scores and everything!! I got you what you wanted and still you're complainin'! I don't do nice things often, ya know!" complained Dick.

"Listen…I…think it's really great that you tried to help me…it's just that phony IDs are always a bad idea. It's against the law!!" protested Sylvester.

"When have I ever been concerned with the law?" asked Dick sarcastically.

A thought ran thru Sylvester's head.

"_You're hopeless…maybe Paul was right about Dick Dastardly after all." _


	3. Muttley is Brought to School

**Chapter 3: **Muttley is Brought to School

"Dick Dastardly got you into Evil Tech??" asked Paul Pitstop after school that day. They were both outside of the school and talking to each other near the track field.

"I'm serious! Dick turned in all my tests scores, resume, and everything into the superiors at Evil Tech and now he's got me in, and he used a phony ID to do it too!! I thought all of my results were in a neat folder in my locker! How did Dick get into my locker? I never even told him my locker combination," replied Sylvester.

Paul was upset, angry, surprised, and shocked!!

"See, Sylvester, I told you, you shouldn't have told Dick about not knowing what college to go to!! Now you're going to one of the most despicable universities in the world!!" he said.

"…I know…if only I could drop out…" replied Sylvester, feeling hopeless.

"What do you mean 'if only I could drop out'? Of course you can drop out. There are many people out who drop out of college. Though it's not the best idea, people do it anyway. It's easy to drop out. If you flunk everything, classes and all, the headmaster will have no choice but to kick you out!" replied Paul.

Sylvester shook his head.

"I hate to say this, but you're wrong, Paul. Dick's been talking to me about going to Evil Tech since we were in ninth grade. One of the main details he told me was that once you get in, you can't drop out, transfer to another college, or anything! You're only allowed to leave after the last day, which means I won't be able to see my family until summer. I won't be able to see them even at Christmas! I'm stuck! Once I go there, I'm stranded!" he said, sounding defeated.

Johnny turned away from Sylvester and groaned in despair.

When he turned back to him, he began to lecture Sylvester.

"Syl, listen. There's only one thing Dick's trying to do, and that is pulling you down! I really think you need to keep your distance from him," he said. Sylvester nodded.

"Yes, I think you're right," he said. Paul nodded.

"You need to talk to him about it _today_!!" he said. Sylvester sighed.

"Do you have any classes with him?" asked Paul.

"Yes, I have US History with him," replied Sylvester.

"Well, then talk to him then," returned Paul. Sylvester nodded, knowing he did not want to at all.

The next morning in 2nd period US History, Sylvester was the first one to get to class. He wanted to get there before Dick so that he could have time to think about what to say.

"Hey, Sylvester!" said a familiar voice. Sylvester gasped in worry and turned to look at him.

"Hey, Dick, I need to talk to you about something," he said.

"Oh! Me too, but I need to talk to first! Guess who I brought to help me with my big prank! This will guarantee that I won't be taking US History today or any other day for the rest of the year!" laughed Dick. Dick took his backpack and opened it to reveal a bloodhound canine wearing a red collar. Sylvester almost screamed.

"You brought Muttley to school?! Dick, there's a strict rule on no bringing animals to school, unless it's for a school presentation!" he said harshly.

"This_ is_ a school presentation! Muttley here is going to help me stop US History, so we don't need to take it for the rest of the year!! All of the sophomores of this year will have to deal with it!" replied Dick.

"But, Dick, if we can't complete this subject, we'll have to take it again in summer school! You know that, right?" said Sylvester. Dick just laughed.

"I doubt it, Sylvester! Once I've completed my prank, we, juniors, won't have to finish it at all!" he said. Sylvester glared.

"Dick…no! I'm not going to let you do this!" he said. Dick glared as well.

"You're not going to let me do this, are you?" he asked. Sylvester shook his head.

"No! No I'm not! Besides, I bet you're only getting rid of US History because this is the only class you're failing in and you can't stand failure!" he said. Dick's face began to turn red.

"Oh yeah! Well, who asked you?! Muttley, bite him!" he replied. Muttley jumped out of Dick's bag and sank his teeth into Sylvester's heel. The poor junior boy howled in pain. When Muttley ripped away from him, the evil little canine snickered. He looked up at Dick, waiting for his owner to give the signal. Making sure there were no teachers or any other faculty members, he signaled Muttley to perform the dastardly prank. Muttley placed his paw into Dick's bag pack and took out a gas pump that was filled with a smelly gas. Muttley quickly sprinted out of the classroom, found the closest air vent he could, climbed into it and started crawling through it. The canine crawled and crawled until he came across several air vents that led to all of the History classed. According to plan, Muttley took out the gas pump, took hold of the handle and started pushing it down hard.

After Sylvester was able to walk again, he quickly ran after Muttley. He climbed into the vent to try to stop the sneaky dog. He climbed as fast as he could. When he finally reached Muttley, the canine turned around and started biting him, scratching him, and cursing under his breath. Sylvester's face began to be covered with bruises, cuts and scratches caused by the rotten mutt. As Sylvester heard the canine curse and mumble under his breath, the misguided 11th grader grabbed Muttley by his waist and attempted to pull him out of the vent.

When he took hold of Muttley, Sylvester got on his feet with his knees bent and crawled backwards until he intentionally fell out of the vent. When they came out, there was already a group of curious students were already forming.

"Oh my goodness, I hope they're alright!" said a young man with curly red hair whose school ID card was labeled "P. Pending, 12th Grader".

"I'm sure they are!" said another young man whose hair was receding whose nametag was labeled "S. Blast, 10th Grader".

"Do you think we should tell someone?" asked a ninth grader whose ID card was labeled "H. Zilly, 9th Grader". Another boy who had long black hair that covered his eyes and an ID card labeled "G. Klunk, 11th Grader", looked at him and shook his head. "No way!" said Klunk, who then started howling, clicking, whistling and growling.

"What did he say? What did he say?" asked Dick Dastardly who had come out of the classroom to see what had happened.

"Klunk said 'no way! If one of the teachers were to see, we might all get into trouble just for being here'!" replied Zilly.

"WHAT IS GOING ON, HERE?" asked a teacher, sounding quite harshly. Sylvester, Muttley, Pending, Klunk, Zilly, Dick, and Blast turned and saw a serious looking teacher. He was a tall, thin, man with short dark hair. He was a clean white shirt, a black tie, a black pair of pants, and black shoes. He wore a gray spectacles and looked like he was in his mid forties,

"Mr. Willock!" cried Dick. When Mr. Willock saw Muttley and how cut up Sylvester was, the irritated teacher looked directly at Dick.

"Dastardly! You know pets are not allowed in school unless it's for a presentation!" he said. Dick shook his head.

"But, Mr. Willock! You don't understand!" he said.

"I'm not putting up with your excuses!" interrupted the teacher.

The bell's chime began to go off.

"Alright, all of you, go to class, except for you, Dastardly, and you too, Sneekly!" replied the teacher.

Pending, Blast, Klunk, and Zilly hurried away to class while Dick, Sylvester, and Muttley unwillingly marched to the principal's office.

--

After twenty minutes of getting a lecture about disrupting the school and a couple of assigned detentions given to Dastardly, he, Sylvester, and Muttley left Principal Hanna's office.

"This is all your fault, Syl!" grumbled Dick. Sylvester glared.

"_My_ fault?! You were the one who was misbehaving! You got what you deserved. One detention for disrupting school and another for bring Muttley to school, when you know he's not supposed to be here at school!"

Muttley cursed and mumbled under his breath while the two teenagers shared nasty glares.

--

The year continued as such. History class continued as scheduled, and apart from the intended prank, the rest of the year was pretty uneventful by Sylvester's standards.

He was too busy thinking of what Dastardly had done to him. Sylvester did not want to go to Evil Tech, but he had no choice.

He wished he had one, but he did not.


End file.
